


Second Chance

by Maggiluisa



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Belladonna Baggins daughter of Thorin son of Thrain, Belladonna could not have more children, Dis is good just bad for a bit, Divorce, F/M, Fauntlings, Female Bilbo, Frerin Baggins son of Thorin son of Thrain, Journal, M/M, Marriage, More future relationships, So Bilbo had to keep identity a secret to become the master of bag end., So much angst, Ten years before quest, The One Ring - Freeform, The Quest, Thorin abandoned Bilbo when she needed him the most, Thorin is good but behaved like a real jerk, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writing about her children, You wish to kill Thorin, consummation, dwarflings, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo woke up in Bag End thinking he was in Yavanna Garden. Soon he see's he has ten years until the quest. A second chance to change what is to come. But he makes mistakes on the way  before the quest and must live with the consequences. Will Thorin ever forgive him. Will he ever forgive Thorin for his betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake (One)

Awake (One)

‘That's odd, I was just walking the halls of Erebor. What am I doing here, in Bag End?’ Bilbo didn't give it a second thought as he continued in with his day. He probably died and was in Yavanna Garden, and there’s not much he can do about that. He went to his kitchen and retrieved everything he needed to make breakfast, deciding on a bacon sandwich with fried eggs and tomatoes. Bilbo began to wonder when he will see his parents. They were probably went to the Great Smials to visit the Old Took. 

After breakfast, Bilbo went to the market. He wanted to make his parents favorite dishes but still need some ingredients. He quietly chatted with different hobbits passing by, seeing some folks he hadn't see in a long time. He strolled around the stalls looking at the merchandise. Then he heard the shrill voice of Lobelia, he cringed. ‘How is she here!’ he thought.

“Bilbo, why you’re looking well. Did you not receive my invitation to dinner?” she said as she reached to touch his arm. Bilbo cringed from her touch. What was she talking about?

“Lobelia, I don't remember receiving an invitation from you. You know very well that you and I don't get along, so why would I ever join you for dinner anyways?” said Bilbo. 

Everyone that was close by drew in a breath at Master Baggins’ manners, since before they had never heard him be impolite. Lobelia was blushing at being insulted by him in front of others.

Master Baggins, I have always regarded you with respect.” she said.

“Right, every time you wanted to steal my mother's spoons and trying to get me to bed you. I don't have time for you and your scheming. And marrying Otho won't help you get Bag End either.” said Bilbo as he walked away from her. The crowd was stunned with his sudden blunt manner, even if everyone knew what he said was true.

Bilbo was honestly shocked with himself and knew he would be getting a scolding by his father later, but finally letting his feelings out was worth it. Lobelia had made his life a living hell when he came back from his adventures, and he didn't fancy Lobelia thinking she was welcome back at Bag End. He was polite and respectful with the other hobbits, he bought everything he needed and headed home. Most hobbits when they heard the rumour that Master Baggins was rude and impolite to Lobelia, they did not believe it. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was the most respectable and kind hobbit in the Shire, even if he did go on the odd adventure or two.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo waited for his parents but they never showed up. He hadn't made that much food, since he didn't know when to expect them and didn't want to be wasteful. Maybe they didn't know he was here. After Bilbo started to prepare a small pack of provisions, he decided to go to the Great Smials and surprise them. Once he was packed and ready, the only thing left to grab was his faithful walking stick, but then he passed the calendar. The date was 2931, ten years before be went on his adventure.  
‘What? This isn't correct! Couldn't be, besides, why would you need a calendar in Yavanna Garden?’ He shook it off, locking his door, and started for Tookland.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo looked at his uncle, while what's left of his family was looking at him with worry. Bilbo had fainted when he was told his parents were dead and he currently wasn’t in Yavanna Garden. The Old Took had died a year ago.

“Bilbo are you feeling well?” said the Thain.

“So we aren't in Yavanna Garden and my parents are dead?” he asked.

“No, we are not. We are alive, but they died many years ago. You were only twenty-one when they passed.” he said. Bilbo had hoped to see his parents again after so many years. His eyes began to water, his aunt gave him a hug as she began to sob. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Isengrim was in shock of what his nephew told him. If it was true, then Bilbo will be leaving on a very dangerous quest.

“Why must you go! It will be very dangerous, from what you've told me.” Exclaimed Isengrim.

“They won't succeed if I don't go. They need me uncle. Please, don't tell anyone of what I've told you, this knowledge is dangerous and will send the Shire into panic.” Bilbo said.

“Of course, my boy. What will you do in the meantime?”

“I have ten years to prepare. I need to write my Will, and leave everything to Drogo Baggins. It's just a precaution. I don't want Lobelia getting a hold of Bag End.” He said with a sigh.

With his uncle's help, Bilbo prepared his Will and his aunt and uncle witnessed. He wrote a letter to Fosco Baggins telling him he wants Drogo to be his heir and to send the boy to him. He needed to learn about the running of the estate. Bilbo had ten years to train Drogo, have him learn to use a sword and prepare his body for the journey.


	2. Drogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo is learning what it means to be Master of Bag End.

Drogo Baggins (Two)

It was hard living with someone, he valued his privacy very much. Drogo was very respectful and gave Bilbo his space. The first year Bilbo spent most of his time introducing Drogo to his tenants. He wanted them to get to know Drogo and build the trust with his heir. His father had done the same for him. Drogo was humble and kind, the tenant began to respect Drogo, he was polite and never treated them as inferior. 

When they were in Bree, Bilbo wanted to order daggers and sword for himself. He sent Drogo to meet with a client while he went to the forge, before he could leave he was stopped by a nervous Drogo. “Master Baggins, I don't think I'm ready to do this alone.” said Drogo. “I believe you are, Drogo my boy. You have been with me for half the year. You know more than I ever did, when my father sent me off. Now I need to order somethings. Go and speak with my client. I trust you.” Bilbo said as he pushed the lad on his way.

Bilbo shook his head, he headed for the forge. He was glad they had a dwarf, they were the only ones who could make a better quality weapon for him. He saw the massive dwarf hammering away, Bilbo stood in his tracks. He recognize this dwarf anywhere. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the bloody Mountain stood before him. He was brought out of his staring by the very same dwarf that had haunted his dreams. Thorin was glaring at him, if he could have just glared at the Dragon in the beginning, they wouldn't be in this mess. He cleared his throat and looked into Thorin's eyes. “Good afternoon, Master Dwarf, I would like to order two sets of daggers and a short sword.” he said as steady as he could. 

Thorin looked at him with contempt, and raised an eyebrow. “What would a halfling need with two sets of daggers and a short sword?” he said. “Well, that is my business, isn't it. Anyways, they are a means of defence from unsavory characters. Now, will you make my order! I don't wish to go to men, Dwarrows weapon are far superior than any of middle-earth.” said Bilbo with his hands to his hips. Thorin looked at him with confusion and an odd look. “It will cost you.” said Thorin. “Yes, I know.” he said. 

Thorin showed Bilbo different daggers to see what he was better suited for him. Bilbo threw the daggers at a piece of wood a yard away, they were behind the forge. Bilbo was given different short swords, Thorin wanted to see what he could handle. Bilbo gave him a drawing of a miniature Orcrist, he wanted his sword to look this way. Thorin growled. “This looks elvish.” He glared at Bilbo. “Is it. Well it shouldn't matter, I'm paying you to make me this weapon.” Said Bilbo. Thorin didn't say anymore to Bilbo but continued to glare at him. Bilbo wasn't bothered, he was used to those glares. They didn't scare him anymore. Thorin was confused with the hobbit that didn't look away from him with fear. “Your orders will be done in a month. Come back then.” said Thorin.

≠=====≠=====≠

Drogo had done well with the client and had gained more business. Bilbo didn't have to accompany Drogo to collect the rents and check in with tenants. He went with him once in awhile to speak with the tenants; See how they got on with his heir. Even though Lobelia never visited Bag End, Camellia Sackville-Baggins did, she ranted and raved, why her son was not the heir to Bag End. “He is the heir to the Sackville estate, he will be busy enough as it is.” he told her. She still demanded, he change his Will. He had no right to disinherit her son. “Mrs. Sackville-Baggins if you and your son weren't such greedy evil hobbits and treated me and my mother with more respect and kindness, than Lotho would be my heir. This is completely your fault, your greed and unhobbity behavior has lost you my estate. Now, good day to you.” said Bilbo as he closed the door on her face.

Drogo had listen to his cousin and couldn't believe how brave he was to speak her that way. Bilbo turned and looked at Drogo. “Never let them think you don't deserve to be my heir, you do and all this will be yours. I haven't told you but in ten years I'm going to go on an adventure. I will go visit Rivendell and the Iron Hills. Don't worry, you still have three years to learn all you need to learn. Also I need to teach you how to use a sword. You never know when you'll need to defend yourself. Also you need to learn how to swim.” he told the stunned hobbit. He walked to his study and prepared to write a few instructions for Drogo. He will receive the instructions on his death or three years if he does not appear. He didn't know if he will survive a second time. He needed to survive the quest, make sure the Durins survived and travel to Mordor to destroy the Ring.


	3. Bree (Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put a shirt on!

Bree (Three)

The month had passed by and Bilbo went to Bree, he couldn't wait to practice with his new daggers and sword. He tried not to think about how much he wanted to see Thorin again. He tried walking normally but in his excitement he looked like wargs were charging him. He headed to the forge, and as before he was distracted my Thorin, he had taken off his shirt and his sweat was running of his big muscular shoulders. His black raven hair was tied back and wet with his sweat, was sticking to his skin.

Thorin has turned to see who had come in and saw Master Baggins looking at his body. He had a faint blush as his eyes trailed down his shoulders to his back. He has found the hobbit appealing which had angered him. Seemed the hobbit thought him appealing as well. At first he had thought the hobbit a female because of the curves but he addressed himself as male. He walked toward the hobbit wishing to fluster him. “Master Baggins.” said Thorin as he brought his face closer to the hobbits.

Bilbo blinked and blushed even more all the way to the tips of his ears, to be caught staring was modifying. He looked down and that brought his forehead to rest on Thorin's chin. Bilbo took a step back from the contact, he stammered and apologized. “So sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I just never seen a dwarf, you have a lot of muscles, very appealing, not that I'm, just, I'm not. I mean you're gorgeous but I … mmm well.. As I was saying. Sorry. I'm here to collect my order.” said Bilbo with a red face, he was still looking down. Thorin was amused by the hobbit and went to go get the order, he didn't put his shirt on.

“Here you go Master Baggins, I expected you to come earlier.” said Thorin as he stood in front of the flustered hobbit. “I was detained and didn't get a chance. I'm here now.” Bilbo took a chance and looked up but put his head back down. Thorin chucked at him, shaking his head. “Why don't you join me for dinner at the Green Dragon.” asked Thorin. “I will be glad to but only if you put a shirt on, now.” said Bilbo. “Aye, I'll do that. Why don't you go to the inn order us dinner and I'll meet you in ten minutes.” said Thorin. Bilbo left in a hurry to Inn. He was never so embarrassed, well in this lifetime. He muttered to himself, how could he let Thorin get to him.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo felt something warm beside him, he nuzzled towards the heat. His head hurt and he was so sore. ‘Why was he sore, did he get drunk and fall down the hill again!’ He couldn't remember what happened. He was awoken when a hand wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to the warmth and something hard. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a hairy chest. He looked up into the cool blue eyes of Thorin Oakenshield. His eyes went wide and held his breath, he couldn't believe his eyes. He must be dreaming, he was used to this kind of dream about the dwarven King. 

Thorin lowered his head and kissed Bilbo, running his hand down the hobbits back. He climbed on top of the hobbit, moving the hobbits legs to wrap around his waist. Bilbo had let himself kiss back and run his hands all over the King. When he felt Thorin ran his hand down, he shook and pushed the King off. “Stop! I'm still sore.” he said. “I'm sorry, my Bilbo.” said Thorin as kissed him. Bilbo froze at the endearment, he looked at Thorin shyly. “I can't believe this happened. How much did I drink, I never lose control.” said Bilbo.

“You didn't drink all that much, just an ale that hobbit brought you. After that you loosened up, she tried getting you to dance. So you climbed my lap and told her to go find someone else.” said Thorin with a laugh. “I remember now, Lobelia’s been trying to get me to sleep with her, as if I would ever marry her.” Bilbo realized his mistake and looked away. “Well I imagine that would be hard trying to get you to bed her.” he said, bringing his hand to cup Bilbo's cheek, he turned his face towards him. “Did we just get married last night, Bilbo?” He asked. Bilbo began to feel his eyes tear up. “I'm sorry, I won't hold you to it, I know dwarf customs are different than hobbits.” said Bilbo.

“Bilbo, it is the same for us, we are married by way of consummation. I couldn't have gone thru with it if I didn't feel something for you.” said Thorin. Bilbo looked at Thorin smiling, he kisses his husband. Thorin wraps his arms around him and they join for the second time.


	4. Husband (Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being married wasn't long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Friday. Here's another post just for you.

Husband (Four)

Bilbo had invited Thorin to live with him in Bag End. They were married now and he didn't want Thorin in Bree. He could work in the forge in hobbiton, Bilbo wrote to the Thain, asking him for permission. Drogo was surprised to see the Dwarf but didn't show it. He respected Master Baggins especially for what he's done for him. Drogo had spoken with Bilbo asking him if he was sure, he still wanted him as heir of Bag End. Being married to Thorin didn't change that. Thorin had settled very well, Bilbo had convinced him to send a letter to his family and invite them over. 

Thorin hasn't told Bilbo that he was King and that he had to return to his family, he didn't want to take Bilbo away from Bag End. He told Bilbo he sent a letter but he never did, it wasn't that he was ashamed of Bilbo, he just didn't want him to know his past just yet. Bilbo hadn't told Thorin about what he knew of the future, he didn't think his husband would understand. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Thorin worked at the forge all day and came home to Bilbo. Bilbo continued to teach Drogo everything he needed to learn, he also taught him to use a sword. They lived like this for a few months. A year had passed since Drogo moved into Bag End. Bilbo had taught Drogo all he would need to know for now. He sent him to his family for the winter. Told him to be back little before spring. He sent Drogo off with a basket full of food. He wanted to prepared his husband a great feast.

Thorin arrived and was nervous he had to leave soon, back to the blue mountains and he didn't know how Bilbo would react. Thorn entered Bag End, he smelled something delicious. He went into the kitchen, Bilbo was humming while cooking. He came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist, bringing his head into Bilbo's neck, kissing him. Bilbo turned to kiss his lips but Thorin pulled away and moved to sit.

“Bilbo I need to tell you something, I have to go back to the Blue Mountains to visit my family.” said Thorin. Bilbo smile and jumped. “That's great, when are we leaving.” said Bilbo. “I'm going alone.” said Thorin. Bilbo looked at Thorin and raised his eyebrows. “Don't think you're leaving me here Thorin Oakenshield! I want to meet your sister and your nephews.” said Bilbo. Thorin looked at Bilbo, how did he know he had a sister and he never told him his other name Oakenshield. “How do you know of my family and the name given to me!” asked Thorin.

“Of course I know, who you are. I'm a scholar, I read about the world. I know you are Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain. Everyone knows you have a sister and she gave you nephew's.” said Bilbo with his hand on his hips. Thorin looked at his hobbit with disbelief, Bilbo wanted to seduce him and he susseed. “Was that why you caught my attention, to gain my trust and seduce me. Had me, marry you, so you can be Queen. You wanted to be part of the Royal family. “ growled Thorin. “What! Don't be ridiculous, I don't care that you're the King and I don't want to be Queen. I would have preferred if you were just a commoner!” Yelled Bilbo.

“You lie, I can't believe I was deceived and betrayed. All you want is to be married into royalty!” said Thorin. “No! You forget, my mother was daughter to the Thain, he is like a King to the Hobbits. I love you not your crown.” Bilbo said as he tried to touch Thorin. Thorin wasn't listening to him anymore. Thorin paced the kitchen and grabbed Bilbo. He picked up his dagger and cut the braid Bilbo had in his hair. Bilbo was in shock, he knew what that meant. Thorin had just divorced him in dwarven culture. Thorin let Bilbo go, he went to gather his things. Bilbo has sunk to the floor, holding his hair, were his marriage bead had been.

He heard the door slamming, that woke him up. He got up on shaking knees. “Thorin, please. Let me explain.” said Bilbo. “I don't want to hear any more of your lies. You lied to me from the beginning!” Thorin yelled. “I've never lied to you!” said Bilbo as he tried to hold on to Thorin. Thorin pushed Bilbo away and he fell to the floor. “Really! Master Baggins!” he said. “My father though it was best, they would have married me off or taken my home from me. My mother couldn't have anymore children. It was for my protection.” whispered Bilbo. Thorin just left Bilbo on the floor as he continued to weep.


	5. Despair (Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is depressed.

Despair (Five)

Thorin had left him, if only he had told him the truth from the beginning. He just didn't think he could end up married to him. He sent letters to him each day, he didn't write about what he knew of the future, just in case someone else read the letters. Bilbo wrote each day, week and month. He didn't think Thorin read his letters, he probably burned them. All thru winter he sobbed in his bed, hardly sleeping and eating.

Drogo had come early, to find Bag End in disorder. He rushed to find Bilbo, he found him in bed. “Master Baggins. Are you unwell? Do you want me to get the healer?” said Drogo. “Has spring come? No, Drogo. Go send for my uncle, the Thain please. Just him, lad. And send Primula and Gamgee to stock the pantries.” said Bilbo with a detached voice. Drogo was worried but did as he was told. He had Gamgee send his son to Tookland.

Drogo had been courting Primula, they plan on getting married in middle of spring. She had visited Bilbo and Thorin, she became fond of Master Baggins and his husband. Prim helped Bilbo bath and cleaned his room before laying him in bed. Primula cleaned the Smial with Drogo’s help. Gamgee bought everything Drogo ordered, they stocked the pantries. The Thain had finally arrived the next day. 

Bilbo explained what had happened, that Bilbo had married Thorin but he had left him. Isengrim couldn't believe it, his nephew had married a dwarf and now he, well she, was pregnant. He couldn't tell anyone, Bilbo was a woman, married and pregnant. He left with instructions on Bilbo's care and no one was allowed in the Smial. Prim would come and help cook and clean the Smial. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Drogo and Primula were married by the Thain in front of the party tree. They were happy to be wed but sadness, Bilbo couldn't attend the wedding. They had spread a rumour that Bilbo was very sick. Only the Thain, Drogo and Primula were allowed to see him. Bilbo was getting bigger by each passing week. Soon he wouldn't be able to move from the bed. Prim always help Bilbo bath and change clothes. Bilbo was happy Drogo had found love in Prim, she was a kind hobbit. They kept her secret, ever since she was very small, her father told her she was a girl but must always say she was a boy, for her own good. So since she was a faunt, she referred to herself as male, even in her head. It would be much easier to be he then she. 

He still wrote to Thorin each day since he found out he, she was pregnant. She had to get used to the idea of being a woman. She always knew, but to others she was Master Baggins of Bag End. Even if only the Thain, Drogo and Primula would ever know. When she had the baby, she would be he again and her child, to others his adopted son, depending if he looked like a hobbit or dwarf.

He held his portable writing desk, he knew Thorin would not forgive himself if he wasn't in his child's life. So she kept writing to him, begging, pleading. She didn't care if he never saw her again but to at least see his child grow. Her hand began to cramp, she had written for long periods of time. She rubbed her stomach and prayed Thorin read her letters.

≠=====≠=====≠

Thorin received yet another letter, he threw them into the fire. He was still very furious, he allowed himself to be deceived and that betrayal will never be forgiven. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo woke to a sharp pain, she called out to Prim. She was in labor. Drogo helped Prim bring everything she needed to help Bilbo deliver. Prim had been learning to be a midwife, she knew how to help deliver the baby. Bilbo quietly cried as she pushed, hoping Thorin was here with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Friday.


	6. Birth (Six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gives birth and Kate goes to Bree.

Birth (Six)

The birth was very hard on Bilbo, her body was getting weaker with exhaustion and pain. “I see the head. I know you're tired but you need to push, Bilbo.” said Prim. Bilbo was ready tired from delivering the first child, They didn't know she carried twins. Bilbo pushed and pushed, she let her head far back against the pillow. She breath out as she heard her child cry. “A girl, congratulations Bilbo. You have a son and daughter.” Prim said. Prim cleaned the babies and gave them to Bilbo. 

Bilbo looked at her children, small little bundle in her arms. They had dark black hair like there father. She wandered if they had his eyes. “My son, you will be Frerin the second of his name, Frerin son of Thorin. And you my daughter will be Belladonna, after my mother, Belladonna daughter of Thorin.” she held her children to her chest and silently cried. When the time came for the quest she would need to leave her children with Drogo and Prim. She had to make sure Thorin and the boy's survived, have Gandalf take her to Mordor. She had two children that will need her but destroying the Ring was very important, she can't have them raised in a world where the Ring exists.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo came out of Bag End once in a while to sit in his garden. He was back as the respectable Master Baggins. Everyone that saw him, could see he was thin and hollow, they instantly believed he was very sick. All his neighbors brought him food and hoped he recovered. Six months after the birth of the children, Bilbo was seen with them in the Garden. He told his neighbors he had adopted them, a dwarf client had died protecting him and the children were left with no family to take them in. He felt indebted to the Dwarf and took them in. 

Everyone was shocked but understood, Master Baggins was the most kind hobbit in the Shire, they respected him and wished him the best. Primula help Bilbo with the children, when ever he had to leave the Smial and couldn't take them with him. After only a year of birth, they appeared to resemble Thorin more. Seems they only got his curls, they had his raven hair, blue eyes and a small Durin nose. Bilbo was going to have to buy them boots because their feet weren't like his. Prim and Drogo welcomed their first child, Frodo. Bilbo helped Prim as she had helped her.

Bilbo still sent letters each day, he tired of writing to him. He started to write to Balin but stopped, Balin wouldn't know who he was. Thorin most definitely didn't tell anyone about him. If he wrote to Balin, Thorin would think his suspicions right. He stopped writing for a month, contemplating who he should write to. Bilbo designed to continue to write to Thorin, but also write to Dís; Just one letter hand written but delivered in person. He will travel to the blue mountains in a year. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo went to Bree, he heard there were dwarves and he wanted to see if it was anyone he knew. He left the children with Prim, she make a great mother, Frodo was only six months and was a still a quiet lad. He was glad he had Frodo in his life, he had missed his nephew. Bilbo won't allow him to carry the burden of the ring again or his children. If he did not survive the quest or Mordor, his children will have Drogo to raise them if Thorin does not accept them. Thorin couldn't be so cruel to him of his children, he will see reason when he finds out. He had been writing a journal documenting his children life along with drawings. Bilbo headed to the forge, he knew Thorin wouldn't come back but I didn't hurt to check. It did hurt when he saw a dwarf with black hair, for a moment he thought it was Thorin but they turned around, he saw he was mistaken. His heart aches, he turned around and went to the market. 

Bilbo spotted Bofur selling toys, he almost ran to him. Bofur was always kind to him, more so than any of the others. He calmly walked up to him. “Good afternoon, Master Dwarf.” he said. “Good day to you Master hobbit but you don't be needin to call me Master, Bofur is my name. How can I help you.” said Bofur. “Well, Bofur. I see you have many excellent toys, I wish to buy some for my two babes. Do you have in puzzle boxes, I don't know when you will be back and I wish to have them. When they are old enough I will give them my faunts.” he said. 

Bilbo bought many wooden toys for his son and daughter. Bofur said he could make the puzzle boxes and they will be ready tomorrow. Bilbo agreed and went to the Green Dragon Inn. He hadn't been here since the first night he slept with Thorin. He sent a note to Prim and Drogo he was staying the night and would be back tomorrow. He was sitting alone when he felt someone sit beside him. He looked up and saw Bofur and of all things Nori. He smiled at Bofur and discreetly hid his coin from Nori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilk try posting every Friday


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur and Nori gain an ally they never could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise a day early post.

Trust (Seven)

Nori had taught him all his tricks when they were on the quest so he knew what to watch out for. “Master Baggins let me introduce you to my partner Nori.” Bofur said. Bilbo hadn't known they were together. They hid it very well from everyone or he was to caught up in his misery to notice. “Hello, Master Nori. Are you a toy maker as Bofur?” he asked. He knew differently but wanted to see what Nori would say. “No, I dabble in different things, a merchant.” he said with a smirk.

They were having a chat about Bofur's toys and the puzzle box, when they heard a commotion. A few Men come up to them, grabbing Nori. “Give me back what you stole, thief!” Nori went for his dagger but it was taken away and his hands were grabbed. “I didn't steal nothing!” said Nori as he struggled. Bofur tried to help but was knocked out. They didn't notice the hobbit, Bilbo had his daggers with him and threw them at the men's thighs bringing them to the ground. They looked up in shock, were about to charge him but recognized who he was.

“Master Baggins!” the leader of the men said. “You leave my friend alone, he said he didn't steal anything. If I see or hear that you're harassing my friends, I will stop making business with you. And we both know your people needed my business to survive!” “I'm sorry Master Baggins.” he said. The men flinched as Bilbo took his daggers back and threw him a bag full of gold. “I didn't mean to hurt you, take the gold and go to a healer. Behave.” he said. The Men had always respected him, they knew Master Baggins was fair and kind. He didn't need to make business with them but he saw there need and bought their services. They left without a fuss.

Nori looked at the hobbit, the hobbit had done what no one would ever do for him, saved and defended him. “Nori! Stop staring and help me with Bofur.” said Bilbo. Nori picked up Bofur and followed the hobbit. Bilbo took them into his room, he waited until Nori placed Bofur on the bed. He went up to Nori and pulled his ear down, making their eyes meet. “Now, while you stay in Bree or you go to the Shire, you will not steal, find, confiscate other people's belongings unless bought or willingly gifted. Is that clear, I may not be there next time to stop them from dismembering you.” said Bilbo as he let go of Nori’s ear. 

“Aye, Master Baggins. I'm in your debt for saving our life's.” said Nori with a bow. “Pish posh, I couldn't just let them hurt you both. And it's Bilbo. I know you must have reasons to steal and I don't care what you do, just don't do it here or to me.” said Bilbo as he sat on the armchair. “I'll never steal from you and your Master Bag.. Bilbo.” he said. Bilbo got up and checked on Bofur, declaring him fine, he will wake up in the morning with a headache. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo had invited Nori and Bofur to the Bag End, convinced Bofur, Hobbiton was the perfect place to sell his toys. Nori still couldn't believe the hobbit wanted him in his home. They would stay with him until they left for the blue mountains. They met Drogo, Prim and the babies. Bofur had sold all his toys and had enough money to live off for a few months. Nori helped fix whatever Bag End needed. They both would play with the children, presenting them with new toys.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo waited for Bofur and Nori to get back he wanted to speak with them. The time was coming that they would be leaving soon. Drogo and Prim went to stay with her parents for a week, they wanted to show frodo to his grandparents. That gave him some time to speak with Bofur and Nori. He sat them down after he stuffed them full of food. “I know you will leave by the end of this month. I wish to hire you to safely take me to the Blue Mountains, I need to speak to Lady Dís.” he said. “You don't need to pay us.” said Nori. “Aye, we owe you a great deal.” Said Bofur. He looked at them for a long while and signed.

“I want to pay you, I'm going to need help getting to speak with Dís and only her. I haven't told you but I'm a woman and I know I can trust you to keep it to your selves. Also the father of my children is Thorin Oakenshield.” he continued to tell them what had happened and why he needed to speak to Dís, he believed this was the only way, Thorin would listen to him. He showed them the marriage certificate they received from the Thain. The two dwarrows looked at the hobbit. They had suspected he was a woman but to find out she was their Queen and had birth the King heirs. Even if Thorin had cut her braid, to them she will always be their Queen. They had seen the children they looked completely like Durin’s.


	8. Lady Dís

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Thorin’s sister believe her.

Lady Dís (Eight)

They left before dawn, Bilbo kissed his children and her little Frodo. He was so glad he had this time to spend with him again, he had missed his nephew dearly. He trusted Drogo and Prim to take care of his children until he returned. He asked them to continue to write in his journal about whatever the children did. Bilbo took a few drawing of Frerin and Bella, hoping they might help convince lady Dís or Thorin. 

Bofur and Nori had made a vow to watch after their Queen. She was the mother of the King's heirs and had protected them as a Queen should. The trip was hard on Bilbo, he hadn't gotten his body used to traveling. Bilbo remembered how to camp and hunt, the dwarrows were surprised. Bilbo showed he was capable to adapt, he fought alongside them when they were ambushed by orcs.

≠======≠=====≠

Bilbo had never gone to the Blue Mountains. He looked at the mountain with wonder, it was nothing compared with Erebor but it was still a lot bigger than his hobbit hole. They went to visit Nori family first. Bilbo was introduced to Dori and Ori. He remembered them, he would get to know them more since he didn't the first time. He will not allow Ori to go to Moria, the young dwarf will live. Bofur told them how he had saved them, he exaggerated Bilbo’s daring resue. Also letting them stay in his home, giving them work. Dori was very grateful and offered Bilbo an invitation to stay with them. They hadn't told him, she was married to Thorin or had given him children. They didn't want to tell too many dwarrows.

≠======≠======≠

Bifur looked at the hobbit that had saved his cousin and Nori. He never looked at him with fear or ignored him. Bilbo communicated with him using Iglishmêk. How had the hobbit learned. Bilbo had told Bofur and Nori Thorin had taught him some, he didn't know that much. They offered Bilbo to stay but he time them he had already told Dori he was staying with him. He helped cook with Bombur, showing him hobbit recipes. Showing him many hobbit secrets to make more with less ingredients. The hobbit didn't know, he had gained another protective family.

≠=====≠=====≠

Nori had learned Lady Dís is schedule, he took Bilbo when the princess was alone. Dís had come back to her rooms, to work on some chored. She was mending her children's clothes when she heard someone clear their throat, she looked up with alarm. She hasn't heard anyone come in, she reached for her dagger. The creature raised their hands. “I'm sorry for alarming you Lady Dís, I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak with you.” said Bilbo. Dís still held her dagger and allowed the halfling to speak. 

Bilbo explained how he met Thorin and what had happened between them. “I only want him to meet his children, I know he will regret not seeing them grow. If he wishes to never see me, I'll respect his wishes.” said Bilbo. “My brother had told me about you and I understand his reasons. I don't believe in what you say! They aren't even his children, you slept with some random dwarf to get Thorin to take you back! It's too late, I convinced Thorin to marry a Lord's Lady. He will marry by the end of the week. Now get out, before I have the guards take you to the dungeons for breaking in!” yelled Dís.

Thorin heard her sister yell, he walked in and found his sister with Bilbo. He growled approaching Bilbo, knocking her away from his sister. Bilbo fell and hit her head, she felt dizzy but fought the nausea. She stood and glared back, Thorin had never used violence before except when he held her throat over the rampant. “What are you going here, liar! You are not welcome, I banish you from my kingdom, never return or i will kill you myself.” he yelled. “I came to speak to your sister but I see that it's no use. I'm leaving Your Majesty. Just so you know but I see you will not believe me. I gave birth to two children, a boy and a girl.” Bilbo said. She threw him a copy of the marriage certificate and drawings of his children.

Bilbo kept running, she fell to her knees by an ally. Thorin was never so cruel to her even in her other life. Her heart felt like shattering all over again. She will not let herself fade, her children needed her. Soon he will remarry, she will be nothing but an unpleasant memory. Her children will never know him. He will have his own heirs and when they meet again for the quest it will be as strangers. Her pain didn't disappear, her vision blurred. She saw darkness surround her, she stop fighting and fell unconscious taking the pain away.

§§∆§§

When she woke up she was on a bed, she could heard Dori arguing with Nori. She got up and went to the door. “Nori, you will not do anything to him, he is your King.” she said. “And you are my Queen, his rightful wife, even if he gets married with the Lord's daughter.” said Nori. “Please, don't do anything. I need to go home.” she said. “We will go with you.” said Dori. “Nori can take me, I need you both to be my eyes and ears, make sure his new Queen doesn't harm the King. There will be a time when i'll call on you for help, but not yet.” she said.

Bilbo looked at them, she signed. “Do you trust me? If I tell you something, don't question it.” She asked them. “Yes, with my life.” said Nori. “If Nori can trust you, I can as well. You have done more than our own kin.” said Dori. Ori just nodded his head. “In about eight years, Thorin will ask his people to join him on a quest to reclaim Erebor. All three of you join, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Glóin, Óin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili. Gandalf will convince Thorin it will be the time, he will also tell him they need to take a hobbit. Gandalfs reason was Smaug will not recognize my scent. I have seen it in my dreams. I know this is very unbelievable but it is true.” she continues to tell them all she knows about their lives and the others. They trust her and believe her completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post next chapter in two weeks. You are warned.


	9. Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising two dobby isn't easy.

Bag End (Nine)

Frerin and Bella, grew to appear so much more like their father. There were times when Bilbo couldn't even look at them without feeling her heart crack. She pulled thru, she had too, it wasn't their fault there father left them. She will do all she can to keep Thorin, Fili and Kili live. She didn't think she could ever forgive Thorin, she loved him still and will always love him. She only hoped Thorin could see Frerin and Bella as his children, she will give him a chance to get to know them. He will have to earn it, she will not bend over just because he is a King. She continued to write in the journal but not as before, when she put all her emotions into it. She just wrote down all he needed to know. She stopped writing her hopes and dreams of their life together. He abandoned her, them.

§§∆§§

Five years had passed, she had told her children stories of their father. Thorin Oakenshield, a warrior Dwarf King protecting his people. She told them all the stories she ever heard from Thorin and the rest of the company. She had began to teach them all she could, when Nori and Bofur came they helped her learn Khuzdûl. As soon as they could write, she gave them a journal and asked them to write to Thorin, telling him everything they wanted him to know. She couldn't continue to write in the journal at times. The pain was too great, she had felt the fading. But her children needed her, Thorin still needed her for the quest. She continued to prepare but the pain never left. Her children looked like dwarrows but matured like hobbits, had her intelligence. She hoped they didn't inherit his stubbornness and directionally challenged. 

Nori and Bofur would come visit and report to her. She only ever asked if the Queen hadn't tried killing Thorin, she didn't know why but she didn't trust her. She had sent a letter to Balin and Lady Dís, had Nori give them the letters and make sure they read it. In it she wrote Gandalf will seek Thorin, convince him to reclaim Erebor. Everything she said to them is true, she understood if they didn't believe her but to see wait and see. She instructed Nori to destroy the letters, no one must see what she had written.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bilbo raising the children to be hobbits as well as dwarrows. Even if Thorin never acknowledge them, they were still Durins. She didn't speak badly of him, he always had a bad temper, never trusting anyone. The most painful time, beside waiting and have him by her side was when they asked, why he wasn't with them. She would just tell them, he had misunderstood and in the future he will understand. Because Thorin Oakenshield would never abandon his family if he could help it.

The time was coming when the quest was upon them. She had explained to Drogo and Prim, she was still leaving on the in a few years. They had thought she he had changed her mind, she had children to think of now. She had to, no , needed to do this. She trusted them with the care of her children and she will be back. Nothing will keep her from her from them.

Bilbo told her children stories, she was going to help their father regain his home. She will be back and so will he, in time they will get to know him. She knew Thorin, once he saw his children, believe they are his. Even if he didn't want to see her again. They will be a family, her children will have their father, well, she hoped.

She had to reassure Drogo he was still the heir to Bag End. Her children were dwarrows and once Erebor was restored, they will live in Erebor as Prince and Princess or they will live in Dale. She will raise them near Erebor if Thorin didn't acknowledge them, she knew RI and Ur brothers will help her raise them. They already called them uncle. They spoiled them with each visit, Nori teaching them all his tricks. Which would come in handy in the future. Dori to be neat and proper and taught them about their ancestors, what is meant to be a Prince and Princess. 

Bilbo had ordered several sets of daggers, she had kept many hidden in her clothes. With Nori help, she will be better prepared hiding her daggers and coin. Her children were still young but needed to learn how to throw, they were very strong, even though they were almost seven years old. She would take them to the lake, helping them throw small stones, see how far they could throw.

≠=====≠=====≠

Nori had come in a rush, telling her Thorin's wife was with child but he suspected it was not his. Bilbo's heart grew cold, what if it was his. Thorin had betrayed her, married another and now he will have her child. She was dazed. Nori waited until she focused on him again. He smiled with sympathy. The Queen had been meeting with a dwarf in secret, he had tried to see if she had a plot planned. Nori suspected the child was not Thorin's heir. And the Queen and her lover were planning something. He just couldn't get close enough but Ori could. Ori keep him Nori informed on Thorin's and the Queen's whereabouts. Nori would keep her informed. Balin and Dís had not responded to her letter, she waited. Gandalf should had visited Thorin and convinced him already.

With a heavy heart she prepared everything she will need for their departure. She was still afraid, she just didn't want to use the Ring. What was she going to do when they were captured in Milkwood or with the dragon.She just didn't know, she will think on it during the journey and hopefully have a plan. She had prepared her children for her departure. But still they wished to come with them. 

As a distraction she sent Frerin and Bella to their Took cousin's and learned what it meant to be a Took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post in two or three weeks


	10. The company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company show up at Bag End.

The Company (Ten)

Bilbo received a letter from Nori, informing her that the Queen attempted to kill Thorin. Seems when she stabbed him, confessed that the child she carried was not his, thinking she had defeated the King. She went to get help, saying the King was killed. Thorin had enough strength to kill her lover. When she found Thorin alive and her lover dead she went into a early labor. The Queen went mad with grief, tried to attack the King again but was in too much pain. The Queen had died giving birth to a son but the child had died a few days later. Thorin recovered quickly, she had missed his heart by an inch. 

Bilbo was happy Thorin had survived, she felt sorrow for the child that had died. It was not his fault his mother's was a bad dwarf. She held her children, kissing them, thanking Yavanna and Mahal they were alive. She knew she wouldn't have survived if she lost them too. Losing Thorin was hard enough the first time, at least then he was only a friend. She would have still faded but had Frodo to keep her going. She never regretted having Thorin in her past and present life. She just hoped she would save him this time.

≠=====≠=====≠

She looked at the sky, today was the day Gandalf was coming. She had been prepared for this pass week. Drogo and Prim had taken the children on a small camping adventure. They were going to camp for the night and return the next day. The company will be long gone when they return. She had told them she was leaving, they seem to understand but still they were sad as they left. They came running back, crying and didn't want to let her go but she told them she had to help their father. It was only a year, she will be back before they know it.

Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur had showed up early to help Bilbo prepare for the others arrival. They arrived as the children cried against their mother, they helped Bilbo calm the children and twent to take them to where they would camp. She waited for their return, some of food was cooked. All she had to do now was wait. She went out to have a smoke, because she was a respectable Baggins who smoke her pipe.

She was taken from her thoughts, she coughed as she was struck with smoke. She opened her eyes and saw the old grey wizard. 

“Hello, can I help you Gandalf or are you going to just stare at me all day.”

He looked at her with surprise, how had she recognized him. 

“I see you know who I am, Bilbo Baggins. As to your question. It remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

“Adventure! Why would I go on an adventure! I have children to take care of, don't need any adventures here, thank you very much. Why don't you come for tea.”

“Children, I didn't know you married.”

“I haven't seen you since I was a tween. I'm not married, thank you very much. Good morning.” 

She said as she ran to her door and shut it. 

Gandalf looked him Master Baggins, he huffed and went to the door and left the rune on it. He left to inform the others. 

Bilbo waited for the rest to arrive, Dwalin was to come first. She had the others wait in the living room, they weren't allowed to eat until all had arrived. She heard a loud knock, she was already waiting at the door. She opened it up to reveal Dwalin. He looked as she remembered him, big and muscular, his weapons to his back. 

“Dwalin, at your service” he said giving her a small bow.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours and your family. Please come in, can I have your hood, you can place any weapons you don't wish to part with, there in that chest.” 

She took his hood and he looked around. 

“Follow me I'll take you with the others.” 

“I thought i was the first.”

“No, Master Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur are here. Please, as soon as the others arrive we will dine. There are snacks, hopefully Bombur didn't eat them all.”

Dwalin was surprised the rest of the dwarrows were there and acted as they were at home.

Bilbo went back to the door to wait for the next dwarf, Dori was given permission to help Bilbo host. She opened the door to Balin, he was surprised, he was about to knock. He shook his head and bowed to her. 

“Balin at your service. Are you Bilbo Baggins?” he asked. 

“I am, Master Balin, please come in, your brother is already here.” 

She showed him in and Dori took care of him. She let the boys in and had Fili put his weapon away and Kili cleaning his boots outside. Soon Glóin and Óin showed up, she took them to the feast they had prepared. She knew Thorin would get lost and she just didn't feel like seeing him again.


	11. Thorin Oakenshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back, is Bilbo prepared to see him again.

Thorin Oakenshield (Eleven)

She really didn't want to open the door, the dwarrows and Gandalf were looking at her, waiting for her to open it. She sighed and glared at Gandalf. She tried to calm down, she wanted to slam the door on Thorin's face. Her nerves were shot, she had seen her friends again. This was her family, now the one that she loved was just outside her door. Had any of it been real? He had left her, cut the braid as it wasn't a hardship. Married another. He had said she was his One. That wasn't true.

She will stay away from him, she opened the door to reveal Lady Dís and Thorin, well that was a surprise to them all. She blinked at her, beautiful dam. She stepped aside to let them in. Lady Dís came up to her but she shook her head. She didn't want to deal with her, him, right now. She ignored Thorin as he spoke to Gandalf. 

Bilbo couldn't breath, she didn't let her tears fall. She was about to leave but her arm was grabbed by him. She turned and held her dagger to his neck. 

“You owe me an explanation! My sister told me about the letter.” said the King. 

“I owe you nothing! I tried to tell you! You did not listen! You choose not to listen! Never touch me again!”

“Where are they! I want to see them! Or do they not exist! You lied to me!”

“Let go of me! Do you think I will let you near them. You abandoned me, us. They are my children! Let go of me!”

When he didn't let go of her, she knocked him to the ground. She sat on top, straddling his waist, she held her dagger to his neck. The other Dwarrows were alarmed but Balin and Dís held them back.

*

Thorin was and wasn't surprised, she had opened the door. She looked even more beautiful but her hair was far too short. The last time he saw her, he had pushed her in anger. He had hurt her, that had pained him. He never wished to be violent towards her, he had watched her leave him. And now she felt so warm, he could smell her, lavender and honey.

*

“Amad, what are you doing?” said Frerin. 

Bilbo looked up to see her children starting at her. 

“What are you doing here? Didn't I leave you with your uncle.”

She didn't moved her dagger from his neck.

“We heard uncle Bofur tell uncle Nori, our adad was coming and we wanted to meet him before you left.” said Bella. 

“Well here he is, I was just greeting him.”

She lowered her head down to his ear to whisper. She felt him shiver, it vibrated thru his body to hers.

“I'm warning you dwarf. Be careful what you say and be kind to My children or I'll make sure you'll never sire any again.”

Getting up, dusted her trousers and went to her children, kissing them on the forehead. 

“Your Majesty, I present you to Frerin and Belladonna, my children. Say hello to your father.”

Her children shyly waved at Thorin. They hid behind her, piping their head ever so often to look at him.

Thorin looked at the two dwarfling, he couldn't deny they weren't his. Frerin looked like his brother in every way, Belladonna as a miniature Bilbo and Dís. He walked up to them, kneeling down too overcome with emotion. His heart beat faster, she had not lied. Here before him stood His children. He had never hoped to have his own. Now he has two, he's missed seven years. He looked at Bilbo but she turned her head away. She had taken them from him, her lies and deceit. She had betrayed him, she had never loved him, it had all been a lie.

Bilbo lightly pushed them to him, they jumped, hugging Thorin. Bilbo left them to get to know each other, she couldn't breath. She had not been prepared to see him again, she thought she could handle it but it's too much. He looked the same, so alive, so bloody handsome, beautiful bastard. Why couldn't she have given her heart to another. She wouldn't be in so much pain. He has only ever caused her to suffer. 

She went to her room, she needed time to herself. Her body trembled, she took off her waistcoat it felt too tight. She needed air, she wouldn't breath. This was Gandalf’s fault, he brought him to her door. She would have been a boring Baggins with a unhappy, adventure less life but she wouldn't have suffered so much. 

She asked Dori to watch them, she needed a moment to herself. 

“Master Baggins can I speak with you.”

“Lady Dís, I need a moment to myself. Please just leave me alone and keep him away, before I do something I'll regret.”

*

Frerin and Bella had fallen asleep in his arms, he had spent as much time he would with them before they had to leave. They spoke non stop, telling him of what they've learned. How Nori was teaching them to pick locks. Dori about their great grandparents. Ori how to read and write in Khuzdûl. How much they missed him. Mom always showed them a drawing she had of him.

He thinks Dís should stay with them but she had to go back to The Blue Mountains as regent. He knew Bilbo would never allow Dís take them with her. He hoped his sister was allowed to at least visit them, they were his children. What was he to do, they couldn't take them but he didn't want to leave them unprotected. Perhaps he could convince someone to stay behind, maybe one of his nephews, Kili. He lost so much time, it was Bilbo fault. He blamed her, not wishing to blame himself. 

He had not believe Dís at first but with Gandalf seeking him out. How had Bilbo known the wizard would convince him. Were they in on it. Could he trust them. Dis and Balin had believed, completely convinced she had not lied. Bilbo had a vision of what is to happen, she had not told him anything. She had kept everything to herself. How was he to trust her. He never wished to see her again but the possibility of her having his children made his resolve. He would see her again, his wife; Well she had been his wife, not any longer, he had cut her braid. 

“Your Majesty, Bilbo says to take the children to their rooms to sleep. You can sleep with them.” said Dori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned.


	12. Leaving Bag  End   (Twelve )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo let Thorin have more time with their children. She spoke with Dís, telling to get ready to march to Erebor.

Leaving Bag End (Twelve)

“Lady Dís, you can stay here, I know you have to return to The Blue Mountains. I give you permission to visit them but you can not take them anywhere just yet. They are my children, he is their father but he abandoned us. If I find out you look them, nothing will stop me from seeking punishment. You know I am traveling with your son, I will never harm Fili. I'll take care of him as my own, you have my word from one mother to the other.”

Dís was grateful to be allowed a chance to be with her nephew and niece, they had wasted so much time. She felt it was her fault, she had convinced her brother to marry her friend. She did not see thru her lies. She believed Thorin would have been better off without his first wife, he had made her seem the worst. Dís hoped Thorin and Bilbo forgave each other. She hope she could be forgiven. She wanted to ask Bilbo more. Seems she had her wish.

“Start to prepare the first wave of a hundred dwarrows, a quarter warriors, another if you have them healers and the rest miner's. Erebor will need to be rebuild, the dragon had done a lot of damage. You need to make the journey and arrive before winter sets in. Bring as much food as you can. Their will be an army of orcs head to Erebor. So please keep watch constantly. Before you head to Erebor, stop by Bag End. Drogo will provide you with waggons full of food, clothes, blankets and seeds. Also few hobbits, mostly Tooks will go with the dwarrows to help plant crop and heal the land. And I ask you to escort my children to Erebor with the second wave, after winter. I'm putting a lot of faith in you, please protect them.”

Bilbo had spoken with the Thain, asking to collect as much quilts, clothes and medical supplies, to send to Erebor. She provided Drogo with a huge bag of gold, with instructions to buy food that will last for months.

Dís couldn't believe what she heard, here was Thorin true Queen, looking out for the well being of her people. Dís will have to have a talk with Thorin, Bilbo is doing everything for him. She is kind and very unselfish, nothing like he said. They had harmed her in every possible way. They had dishonored themselves, she prayed Mahal will forgive them.

*

“She wants us to make the journey and arrive before winter sets in. Their will also be an army of orcs head to Erebor and to keep watch constantly. She has also provide us with waggons full of food, clothes, blankets and seeds. Some hobbits will go with us to help plant crop and heal the land. She wants me escort your children to Erebor.

“How can you believe her. She has lied to me from the beginning. She has given me children but it's all a lie. She wished to be Queen. She never loved me.”

“Thorin don't be an idiot. She has her reason for keeping this to herself. She wishes to help our people.”

Thorin stopped listening to her, he couldn't believe Bilbo’s lies. Had she ready done all of this, he looked at the documents, the letters to the Thain. Bilbo had been doing all she could to help him and his people. Thorin felt his heart ache with the way he's treated her. His wife and Queen, he has betrayed her in the worst possible way. He cut her braid, abandoned her with his children and married another. 

If this was all true, she will never forgive him. She didn't want him near, at least she had allowed him the small time with his children. He will see them again, he will have his Kingdom back and they will be welcome as Prince and Princess of Erebor, his heirs. 

He still had their marriage certificate and the drawings. He hadn't burned them, they looked so much like his brother and sister when they were young, he looked at them at times, hoping they we're real. Now, knowing they were always real makes him regret not seeing them born.

*

Bilbo had given Thorin as much time with her children. She wanted to spend time with them but he needed it more. He had lost too much time. Bilbo gave Dís the album of drawings of the children since birth and the journals. She asked her to give them to him. They are a written account of everything about her children's life. She wanted Thorin to know them, he will always regret not watching them grow. She never approached him. She thought she could forgive him but he had betrayed her by marrying another. And she knew he still didn't forgive her.

*

It was time to depart Bag End, Bilbo had cooked a big breakfast with the help of her children. She had gone to their rooms, seeing Thorin sleeping as he held his son and daughter. She smiled at the imagine, her eyes filled with tears. She looked away for a second to gather herself and looked at them again. She locked eyes with blue, she looked away, leaving the room. 

She couldn't and wouldn't forgive him, he had caused her so much pain. His betrayal was as if he had struck her heart with Orcrist or strangled her with his hands. How is one supposed to forgive that. Live with someone that will always cause you grief and suffering, that's really all he's ever done since she's met him.

She was taken from her thoughts by her children's loud squeals, Thorin was throwing them in the air and catching them. Their joyful laughter bouncing off the walls. She put on a smile.

“Frey, Bella would you like to help me cook our guest breakfast?”

They ran towards her, giving her a hug and telling her everything adad had told them. She listen to them, saw their happiness, a missing piece in their young lives. Even more reason to save Thorin, her children need them both, even if they weren't together. She could see Thorin held the journals. She wonders if he had even opened them yet.

*

Saying goodbye to them was harder than she ever imagined it would be. They couldn't come, so much danger lay before them; They will be safer in the Shire. The company was finally ready to leave, they were excited and anxious. They all saw what had happened with the hobbit and their King. The King had married a hobbit, she bears him two children, a son and daughter. They saw the way the hobbit ignored Thorin and how she would reach for her dagger every time he came near. This was going to be a very long journey.

*

Somehow he had convinced Kili to stay behind. He will protect his cousins. 

Kili wanted to go, he would miss Fili but they were leaving his cousins in the Shire. His mother had to return to the Blue Mountains, they weren't have protection, these hobbits didn't look like warrior, with a heavy heart he stayed. 

Fili looked pained, he didn't wish is brother to stay. They were supposed to stay together, help uncle regain his home. But his was better wasn't it. Kili will be saved, he will protect their cousin's and teach them their pranks. This was for the best. His mother will certainly be happy.


	13. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reads the journal Bilbo left him.

Journal (Thirteen)

You could see it from the beginning, were their loyalty lay. Half the company stayed with Bilbo protecting her, never leaving her side. They still listen to their King but would always look at Bilbo, as if seeking her affirmation. Thorin was angry, he was their King. She was nothing but a liar. She was nothing, she was no one. Only the mother of his children. He barked orders, glaring at them all. How dare they defy him. 

When they made camp he looked at the album, the drawings of his children. They look so small in her arms. He touched each one, running his finger thru them. Tracing each smile and laugh. Fat chubby hand in the air, a toy bear in one hand and a stuffed dog in another.

It had been a week in, when he started to read the journal Bilbo wrote for him, he was more than grateful. In it was written everything about his children's. He read:

Dear Thorin,

‘My love. I have given birth to two children, it started when I was sleeping at night. Good thing Drogo and Prim live with me, because the pain was sharp, almost screamed by head off. Prim had helped me prepare for their arrival. We didn't know I was carrying two, that had been a surprise, still welcome. I was really big, had to stay in bed for the last two months. That was the worst, you know how much I need to keep myself occupied.   
Well, I thought it was just because he was half dwarf. Imagine my surprise when Prim tells me she sees another head. I thank Mahal and Yavanna they were healthy. They look so much like you, they were born with little black curls. They won't open their eyes yet but I hope they have your blue eyes. There sleep, very quiet little babies. I'm still a bit tired. I have named our son, your firstborn, Frerin after your brother. Our daughter, I have named her after my mother Belladonna. You will see them soon. I miss you and know I will always love you.’

Bilbo Baggins your wife.

This was the first part of the journal, Bilbo had not given up on him. He didn't know if he wanted to continue to read, with each word his heart broke. Could, should he believes her. Was this a trick. He had abandoned her, he wasn't there. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't stop, each page held a small piece of information about the live he missed.

Dear Thorin,

'Ha ha ha… Frerin is as stubborn as you, he scrunches his face when I take away his blanket, the one you left behind. I need to wash it, they are definitely your children, they love to make a mess. Only a month old and they are so demanding, where did my quiet children go. It's all your fault they have the Durin blood. Their hair is growing fast, maybe the hobbit in them.. I miss you my grumpy blooding King. I hope all is well with you. How are your nephews, will never mind, is not like you can tell me now. 

Drogo and Prim have been a great help, I don't know what I would have done without them. I do not blame you. I lied about my gender but I thought you understood. It doesn't matter, soon i'll travel to the Blue Mountains, in two years or so. Have you received my letter. You might, I hope you have. Know I am sorry and will always love you.’

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End

§§∆§∆§∆§§

Bilbo looked at the King as he read, she wondered where he was. When she had described her children to him, went to Bree, met Bofur and Nori or when she was desperate and had begged him to return. She had left everything in it, her every emotion, to her children's resembling him so much. She turned away from him, this was his fault. He had lost time with them, with her. He had told her once, they only ever love and marry once, what a lie. He had married another, choose another.

§§∆§∆§∆§§

Dear Thorin,

‘Thorin love of my life. It is hard to see our children, they look so much like you it hurts. I miss you terribly. If you don't want to see me again, I can try to live with that, but at least come see your children. They are every bit Durin. Please. They are crawling all around fast little faunts. I braid their hair back but they mess it up again. Did you do that as a babe. Same blue eyes. I'm glad they look so much like you.’

*

My love,

‘I can not sleep, I just keep thinking about the time we had together. It wasn't enough time. I wish I had more time with you. I know you will come to regret not being in our children's life's. They are every bit of you, if hurts. .. at least they have my intelligence. They haven't gotten lost once. That a great sign. They make a pouty face when they get caught, just like you do. It mays me laugh and often time want to cry. They look so much like you, your every expression, Eben in the way the walk. How is that possible. It is a constant reminder of you. My heart bleeds with everyday that I don't see you.’

*

Stupid Brooding King,

‘Why have you not responded to my letters, are you even reading them. Of course not. Just you wait Thorin Oakenshield, I will see you soon. Knock some sense into that thick skull of yours.

The Kids are well, they are running circles around everyone. Little Durin monster. I bet you were the same, running to get away from your duties. 

*

Your Majesty,

‘Frerin and Bella are well. It's been a few months since my return. By now you are married… it does not matter anymore. You made your choice and I have made mine.

They had grown much while I've been away. Same blue eyes filled with my mischievous Took blood.’

*

Please My King,

‘Please, forgive me. Please. … Please come back to me. I can not go on without you. They need you. I need you.’

 

It seems he could not stop reading, he felt his tears as they fell. After a while he couldn't continue. He still loved her.


	14. Trolls ( Fourteen )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls beware of Bilbo and her temper.

Trolls (Fourteen)

Thorin seem too distracted with his guilt and grief, Balin took the lead most of the time. Fili would stay in front with his uncle, without Kili, he wasn't as mischievous. He still joked and had his fun with Bofur and Bilbo. 

Bilbo had become attached to him, mothering him whenever Fili was with her. She would help him take care of the ponies and hunt.

“Now lad, don't pout. I promised your mother I would look out for you. And I bet you miss your brother dearly.”

They continued like this most of the time, before Balin called Fili to lead them. The dwarf had to learn to lead since he was still a Prince.

***********

The company sat around the campfire, Bilbo talking about her children and the Shire.

“Miss Baggins. What's the Thain? You said he is the head of the hobbits. Is he your King?” asked Ori. 

“You can call me Bilbo, Ori, you know that. Well we don't have Kings but he is the one everyone comes to if they have disputed and he controls the hobbit boulders. The Shire is peaceful and we don't need to have an army anymore. The Rangers protect the borders of the Shire.”

“That sounds like a King. You said he is a Took and he's was your grandfather. So you're a Princess! Also the mother of the King's heirs. Why did I not know that your family was noble.”

Ori squeal his eyes turning wide. 

“No! We don't have Kings, Prince's or Princesses. I'm just Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. My children are the King's heirs but they are still half hobbit, even if you and your brother have been teaching them to be heirs to Erebor.”

Bilbo watched Ori go into the woods, she stayed with Bofur and Bifur. Bifur was carving some wood, she wondered what he would be making, the quiet dwarf always made something magnificent.

“Your Majesty.”

Said Bofur but ducked when Bilbo threw a stone to his head.

“Alright, i'm sorry Bilbo. Can you take these to the lads.” 

Bofur smile and wink at her.

Bilbo groaned, getting up. She can't believe she forgot about the trolls. Hopefully Ori didn't let Fili get distracted from his task. Fili had been much more responsible than his brother.

She walked thru the trees, everything looked the same. But this was unexpected. Fili had Ori pinned to the ground, whispering in his ear. She put the bowls down on a fallen log. She puts her hands on her hips.

“What do you think your going?”

Fili looks at her with wide eyes, scrambling off of poor Ori.

“Nothing. Nothing, just wrestling, that's all. Right Ori.”

Ori is just red in the face, his head looking down. 

“Ori?”

He looks up to look at Fili than Bilbo. And nods his head really fast. He still looked flustered.

“I hope so. Now, what happened to the ponies? Looks like you're missing two.”

Fili and Ori look. Fili groans.

“Uncle's going to kill me.”

Bilbo clicks her tongue at them.

“Don't worry about your uncle, I'll handle him. Now let's see what took them.”

*

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.” said one of the trolls.

They hide behind the trees.

“Great, trolls have the ponies. You two go get Thorin. Tell him I said don't be stupid and charge. Now go, I'll wait here for you.”

They left, she thought of a plan.

“Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough.”

“What the hell Williams was thinking of to bring us in these parts, beats me, and then drink running short, what's more.” 

He said hitting Williams elbow, who was taking a pull at his jug. William choked. 

“Shut your mouth.”

“You can't expect folks to stop here just to be to be ate by you and bert. How much more do you want? Can't be saying ‘thank you Bill’ for a nice bit of fat mutton being like this is.” 

He took a big bite of a sheep's like he was boasting. Bilbo felt sick with there talk of eating men. Bilbo had found some belladonna and wanted to put some in the trolls pot. She held it in her hand, she walked into the clearing, cleared her throat and was lifted in the air. 

“Blimey what is this, what are you?” 

Said one of the trolls as he examined Bilbo. 

“I'm a Fairy-hobbit! We live in these forest, and help those in my land.”

“A what, he looks more like a overgrown squirrel. Are there anymore of you out where you shouldn't be?” 

Bilbo was freighted but she was clever and could handle the situation. 

“No, but I smelled what you've been cooking and I've brought you this plant, it will help you make the mutton taste like men-flesh. I'm from the forest and help all who live here.”

The trolls looked at the plant and shrugged their shoulders. William put the plant into the pot and stirred.

“Try it, eat some of it, all of you take a few spoonfuls and you will see how the taste has improved.”

She kept encouraging them to keep tasting it until they were choking.

“The ferret has poison us.” 

The troll as he squeezing Bilbo, she threw her daggers at the troll eyes. 

Bilbo fell to the ground and was caught by Dwalin. He rushed away as the other dwarrows came to her aid. The trolls were weak from the poison and were easily defeated. Fili went to Bilbo to make sure she was unharmed. She didn't see Thorin came up to her with a angry expression. 

“What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed.”

“Your Majesty. I can do what I want! You have no right to tell me what to do!”

“You are my wife!”

“If I recall correctly, you cut my braid. That states, you denounce me as your wife. You want nothing to do with me. I suggest you remember that and stay out of my way, O King.”

Bilbo said with a mocking bow. She walked away from him, throwing her dagger in the air and catching it with a flourish.

Balin grabbed Thorin's shoulder, shaking his head.

“Give her time, my King.”

“I don't think she will ever forgive me. I have betrayed her. Abandoned her when she needed me the most. What am I to do.”

“You have behaved very badly toward her but all you can do is be patient and wait until she forgives you.”

Dwalin walks toward his King, silently giving him support.


	15. Rivendell  (Fifteen)

Rivendell (Fifteen)

 

She looked up and saw a warg behind Dori. She threw her dagger thru the wargs eye, its cry echoing across the trees, it fell to the ground with a thung. In a flash she pushed Ori behind her. He was still so young to be coming on this dangerous quest. She was happy Ori did not protest, she held his hand as they ran from the orcs and wargs. 

 

Bilbo noticed Thorin kept his distance from her but was always close enough to protect her if something went wrong. They kept running, her heart beat louder than she wanted. She tried to cm it and listen to danger. Thorin stopped them as a warg was above. She shot an arrow at the orc but it still made noise. Fili threw his dagger, killing the warg, while Dwalin killed the orc.

 

They ran and couldn't find Gandalf, Ori was still holding Bilbo's hand. She led him to a rock and slowly pushed him threw the hole. He yelled and Gandalf caught him. Bilbo ran to Fili’s side, grabbing his arm. She took him to the hidden hole and Gandalf emerged. The rest of the company went into the hole, she stayed until Dwalin pushed her inside. She handed in her feet and waited for the rest to slide in. When she saw Balin, she moved to Fili side. Checking him for any injuries. Ori was checked by his brothers. He did not put a fuzz, having Dís for a mother.

 

^¢^¢^^¢^¢^¢^

 

Bilbo had always loved Rivendell, her mother had told her stories about it. Her imagination couldn't compare the first time she saw it. It was still as was beautiful and wondrous. She looked around in awe, she kept it up, she knew Thorin was always looking at her, this would make him very angry. They were led to rooms which she took one and let the others camp outside. She hadn't had a bed in a while, she was tired. She freshened up and headed to the dining hall. 

 

Gandalf and Thorin were with Lord Elrond in the Great table. She had elected to stay with Ori and Fili. She was surprised and honored Lord Elrond would remember her mother. This had not happened the first time but she thought nothing of it. Well the first time they all thought she was male. She ate everything inside, tried to get Ori to eat some of the lettuce.

 

Thorin and Gandalf showed the Lord Elrond their swords. She spoke with Ori about her mother and how she had visited Rivendell. She tried to keep an eye on Fili, he kept shooting looks to Ori. Had this happen before or was it because he didn't have his brother. They both looked to be blushing and looking away.

 

“Dori, I'm going to wander Rivendell and find the library. I know you don't like Ori to wander alone, you don't mind if I take him with me.” 

 

“He can go, I trust you.”

 

“Do you want to come with us?”

 

“I'll go with you, I don't trust the elves.”

 

“Dwarves! They won't do anything to us, but I'm glad you're coming.”

 

Bilbo smiled, thinking of showing Ori the library. The young dwarf will be overjoyed to see so many books.

 

“I've always wanted to come here. My mother came here with Gandalf before she married my father. She taught me the elven language and told me about her adventure with Lord Elrond sons.”

 

“You know sithin? Can you teach me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

She continued to tell them about what her mother told her. They were lost and had wandered they a room with a broken sword. She turned to look at the ring painted on the wall.

 

She heard a voice whispering in the darkness, she couldn't move or scream. Her head was ringing with the voice saying: 

 

“Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them and all in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.” 

 

×

 

Bilbo didn't get a chance to visit the library, he hoped Ori wasn't too disappointed. She had fainted with memories of the ring and the voice in her head. No matter what happened she will find a way to destroy the ring. She will not leave Frodo or her children that burden, this had been her greatest mistake. Hoarding the ring and leave other to destroy it.

 

She wanted to take Ori around Rivendell to explore. But she laid in bed, she felt so tired. She had woken up with Thorin by her side, she didn't stir as he touched her hair. She knew she should stop him but she had missed this, missed him. She fell back to sleep as he hummed a lullaby. She smiled thinking of the first time she had heard him sing softly to her.

 

*

 

Thorin looked at Bilbo, she slept peacefully. He knew his presence wasn't welcome but he had rushed to Bilbo's side, he wished to giver her comfort, make sure she was well. He wish to hold his One, but refrained. He wished there was something he could do to make everything better. Killing orcs and wargs was easy, this was hard, there wasn't a visible enemy to destroy. He had become her enemy, and that was something he hoped to fix soon.

 

*

 

Thorin was angry, at the elves, the wizard, his hobbit but mostly himself. He crushed the bread he was holding, he wanted to leave Rivendell as soon as they could. They still need the elves to read the map. He watches his nephew sleep, he could see Fili missed Kili. they had never been separated this long, it had been for the best. He received a message from Kili and Dís, she had stayed for a few weeks to spend time with his children. Kili had been overjoyed to help teach them to use the bow. He was happy his children would be protected but he had missed too much time.

 

He knew he needed to rest, they wouldn't be getting much sleep when they left. He sighed and tried not to think of Bilbo, how she would feel in his arms again, the taste of honey on her lips. He shook his head, he laid his arm over his eyes. Trying to sleep, his memories of her had not faded, he wanted her more than ever. He hoped she will forgive him someday.


	16. Gollum ( Sixteen )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can betrayal be forgiven, when the one you love almost left this world.

Gollum (Sixteen)

Bilbo was happy, the library was extraordinary, just as she remembered. When she retired here, most of her time was spent reading every book she could get a hold of or translating. She had been so heart broken when she couldn't hold a book any more, she had missed the feel of these books in her hands. She looked all around her and shook with giddiness. She had convinced Dori to let Ori come with her. She was sure Nori would be close by keeping watch. 

Bilbo found a book of the First Age, she had read it long ago. She wondered if Ori would enjoy this. She had been right, he started to copy the book. He became distracted, he didn't pay attention to her. She looked all around, there still were some books she had not read.

*********

Bilbo was sad to leave Rivendell, the comfort of safety and food. She didn't want to face the stone giants, the first time was horrific. She kept Fili distracted, she still hadn't figured out what he and Ori were up too. 

What if Fili liked Ori. 

But why was he..

Oh. 

What if they were together. 

Was he courting the young dwarf? 

It started to rain, she pulled her hood up and made sure everyone was covered.

She held on to Dwalin as the mountain shook, the warrior had come to the back with them, property Thorin ordered him to protect her. He held on to her waist to keep her secure. They needed to find shelter, the mountains moved and fought each other. She almost fell but Dwalin kept her steady. Thorin started to yell at Fili, he almost fall. They reached the cave, Dwalin had her by the arm.

*+*+*+*++*+**+

Bilbo opened her eyes and hoped Thorin was not dead. He had fallen with her, she searched for him, he laid behind her still unconscious. She touched his body looking for any wounds, he was still breathing. She felt the ring, she took a deep breath and pick it up with her handkerchief. She putting it in her pocket, the fear of touching so strong. After all this wretched adventure, she wasn't going to fall for the evil again. 

Bilbo could hear Gollum singing as he killed the orc. She shook Thorin but he did not wake. Moving her hands, gently to touch his head, she felt blood. 

Panic filled her already shaking body.

He could not die. 

Not now.

Not here. 

He was supposed to get his home back.

Thorin the great King.

He should have always been. 

She couldn't lose him.

Even after all the pain, she loved him so much.

Thorin startled her inner turmoil, he grunted, moving his head. Tears had fallen without her will. She could had lost him again. Shaking with desperation, Bilbo thru herself at her husband. 

She had not lost him. 

Confusion corsed thru him, all he could remember was running from the goblins. His Bilbo was shaking and crying in his arms.

“I felt blood. I thought i lost you.”

“Bilbo, you will never lost me ghivashel.”

He moved his hand to touch her cheek, he put his forehead against hers. 

Thorin did not know if this was allowed more.

Bilbo did all she could to bring him closer.

Missing his smell, musky with cheap pipe weed. 

His forehead was warm, his nose bumped against hers. Closing the distance, lips lightly touched. A light kiss, his lips felt chapped. 

A hunger of need surged thru them.

They wanted more.

No.

Needed more. 

Bilbo had been too long without him. She jumped into his lap, straddling him. Kisses given with vigor, starved.

Thorin felt a hot flash of heat, he groaned when she started to move her hips against his. She moved her hands to his pants, trying to take his belt off. Mastered long ago, once they were married. The thief found what she had been looking for, she took it with both hands, rubbing her thumb against the head. 

A noice startled her, she can't believe she forgot about Gollum. With regret she stopped and got off. It was not the time for such passion but she had missed him too much. 

One more kiss.

They went towards the noise, holding hands. Gollum looked like a hollow Hobbit but nothing like a Hobbit. She had not noticed it the first time she had seen it. Thorin stepped on something, the noise ecode thru the darkness. 

They could not see Gollum anymore, she looked all around. Thorin held Orcrist in front them. The silence continued. They could only hear their own breathing.

Gollum jumped on Thorin knocking him out.

“Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel, my precious, gollum!”

“Thorin! No!”

The shaking hobbit jumped out of her skin, she disliked his voice, it had always given her nightmares. Carefully kneeling next to Thorin checking to see if he was still alive. She held sting in front of her. She turned when the hiss came close to her ears and he suddenly saw the pale eyes sticking out at her. 

“Gollum.”

Bilbo thrusting her sword in front of her. 

“What isss he, my precious?”

Whisper Gollum as he came closer. Looking at her with childlike curiosity.

“I am a fairy hobbit. My husband and i have lost my way but we will be leaving soon.”

“What's he got in his handses?”

Gollum looking at the sword, his face turned angry.

“I have my sword and I'm not afraid to use it. So I suggest you stay away because I will kill you.” 

“Perhaps, yes, it can try. It's here, now and chat with us a bit, my precious. Its likes riddles, perhaps it does, does it. Does it wants to play a game.”

“Very much, we will have a game of riddles just you and me. If I win you let us go.”

“If it loses we eats it whole!”

Of course, he does.

“Fair enough.”

“What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?”

“Mountain!”

They continued on this way, until Gollum grew frustrated with hunger. He had the upper hand when Bilbo heard Thorin’s voice calling out to her. Gollum knocked her out with a rock. 

°^°÷°^°°°^°^

Bilbo woke up with a headache, she had heard Thorin calling to her. She startles when she opened her eyes to see Thorin straggling the creature. Rushing to stop him but it was too late, Gollum lay dead at his feet. She turned to look at him and see it if he had any more damaging injuries. He touched her cheek, giving her a small smile. They embraced, he held her to his chest. 

They almost lost each other.

Thorin did not want to lost his One.

He had done that in the past.

Bilbo looked into his eyes, smiling with love. As she had always done, as if they had not been separated, pulling his braid to bring him down to her, she gave him a small chaste kiss.


	17. Azog the Defiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll she be able to save Thorin?

Azog the Defiler (Seventeen)

Thorin ran, picking up Bilbo as she fell to the ground. They climbed the trees as they were attacked. He helped Bilbo stay in the tree and watched as the others climbed. Thorin couldn't believe Azog was standing there, the filth was suppose to be dead! He had failed to kill his enemy but not this time.

‘I will finish this once and for all. Avenge my family.’ he thought. 

Thorin stood above the burning flames of the tree, he charged Azog, sword in his hands he ran towards his enemy. Bilbo had tried to hold onto him but he was too fast.

“Thorin! No!”

Thorin was thrown by Azog’s weapon, he flew in the air and landed on his back. He got up to charge again but was bitten by the white warg. He felt his bones being crushed. His only regret he has is that he will never again hold his children again in his arms. 

Bilbo looked on as the King was fighting, she felt a great ache, he couldn't die. Not after getting him back. She had to save him again, she needed to end Azog's life. He had to die, he will keep coming for her family. She should have stopped him before he ran off to get himself killed. She wasn't going to let him forget this.

The company looked on with horror as Thorin was being used as a toy. Bilbo was the only one with a better hold on the trees, braced herself on the burning branches. She ignored the pain and rushed off the tree, she lifted her sword and charge the orc; She killed it with two swift thrust of the sword. She charged the warg, killing it with her dagger.

“You cannot have him!”

Bilbo threw her daggers at Azog, she struck his eye. She picked up Thorin's sword, dodging and blocking the wargs attempts. It was starting to get too heavy for her but she saw an opening and killed the white warg. Furious, Azog ordered the orcs to kill the halfling. She made swift work of them. He came after her, Bilbo fought Azog and struck him through his ribs, sinking her dagger all the way into his heart. 

*

Thorin watched as his nephew and his One were killed in front of him. He was helpless, he could not move. He raged and cried out. Nothing mattered, it was his fault they were all dead. 

He woke with a grunt of pain. He looked for his love. Fili helped him get up, he could finally move a bit on his own.

*

Bilbo looked at the King, he did not move. He looked dead, as the first time he died in her arms. She cried in Fili's arms, reliving his death. Everything was muffled and blurry. Her pain expanded, how could he be dead, she didn't understand. She had failed, she was supposed to save him this time!This was all her fault, she should have helped him sooner, then he would be alive. 

She didn't register anything, just cried. Then she heard Thorin's voice among the fog. She turned to see him holding her. She blinked and felt the weight lift from her chest. She tried to push the pain down. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking. He was alive, that was all that mattered.

*

Thorin, felt his One in his arms, she cared for him, as he did her. She trembled in his arms, he brought her closer to him. Savoring this moment, bring his hand up to her cheek, he kissed her. Bilbo moved her lips against his, tasting blood. 

They looked at each other, smiling with love and happiness. Than Bilbo raised her hand and slapped Thorin across his face as hard as she could.

“What the hell was that!” Thorin yelped.

Slap.

“Why did you go after him you moron!”

She kicked him on his leg.

“We're you trying to get yourself killed because we still have a dragon that could help you!”

Slap.

“Idiot!”

“What do you think would have happened to me, our children, the company!” She kicked him in the shin.

“How can you be so selfish! Fili isn't prepared to lead us just yet. Imbecile! Do I need to hit you with my skillet again, knock some sense into you!” Another kick.

She didn't hit his chest, she didn't want to hurt him. By the end of her speech she was crying.

Thorin just held her in his arms. He didn't know what to say. How to justify what he had done. He had been selfish.

Dwalin was in shock, he was happy for his King. He had his One with him again. He had become unbearable when he came back all those years ago. He deserved to be happy, they both did.

*

Bilbo pushed him away, she left him and checked on Fili. When she went back to Thorin’s side, she still had bandages and ointments.

“Take your tunic off. I want to see the damage.”

“I am well. I'll heal.”

She gave him a look.

“Take if off. Now! Come on or I'll have Dwalin take it off for you. You're just as bad as our son. Stubborn the both of you.”

Thorin smiled as she came near him, he began to take off his tunic with her help. She cleaned his wounds, applied the creams and bandaged him up. He smiled and thanked her. He took her hand, giving her a kiss on her palm. He saw Bilbo shiver, he felt aroused by that. He let her go before he did something stupid. They will have time for that later, he hoped. They needed to talk first.

*+***+*

They were all tired and banged up. They kept a steady pace, not stopped until they reach shelter. Thorin held Bilbo’s hand, running his thumb among her palm. He would bring her wrist to his lips every so often. It was like they had never been separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of series in a few month's.


End file.
